Hogwarts KouKou Host Club!
by The Death Eaters
Summary: The Ouran Highschool host club go to Hogwarts, and all hell breaks loose! It sees you simply can't keep these boys (and girl) under control. Of course, they are in the middle of a bloody family reunion with dear old Voldemort, but since when has that ever stopped the rambunctious hosts?
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N) To important stuff first. I know you're going to start calling me out for this, which is why I would like to point this out: Since the Death Eaters destroyed all Muggleborn records between 1997 to 1998 during Voldemort's reign, and Ouran Highschool Host club was 17 and 16, estimated, around 1997. I know this because the flip phone, which was used by the host club, came out in 1996, and the club evidently had it for some time, so I'm just estimating. So, it would be entirely possibly for their wizarding records to get lost.**

 **Also, to let your know, I've only watched the anime (millions of times) and I am only on the seventh book of the manga, so bear with me, okay? And yes, I know that Tamaki is French and Japanese, and the rest are Japanese too. Just...imagine them magically teleported to London, okay? Disclaimer: All rights to Ouran belong to Bisco Hatori and all rights to Harry Potter belong to Joanne Rowling.)**

 **Title:** The host club causes havoc (again!)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Pairing(s): Main Pairing:** Tamaki Suoh X Haruhi Fujioka. **Side Pairings** : Ron Weasley X Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass

 **Synopsis:** The Ouran Highschool host club go to Hogwarts, and all hell breaks loose! It sees you simply can't keep these boys (and girl) under control. Of course, they are in the middle of a bloody family reunion with dear old Voldemort, but since when has that ever stopped the rambunctious hosts?

(Conversation held in 9:00 AM, Suoh second estate)

 _You're a wizard, Tamaki Suoh._

 _I? Wizard? What the hell are you talking about, lady?_

 _(...)_

 _You are a half-blood._

 _But-didn't you say that half bloods had one parent as a wizard?_

 _Your mother was a witch._

 _Mom? She was-_

 _(...)_

 _Good luck, Tamaki Suoh._

 _Wait! Are my friends coming as well? If not, then I would like to refuse._

 _Oh? What friends?_

 _Kyoya Ootori?_

 _Hmm._

 _Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka._

 _Yes._

 _Yes?_

 _Yes._

 _YES!_

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan!"

Tamaki Suoh looked playfully at the blond boy next to him, his dazzling eyes shining brightly. I _t was the day._ He wa currently sitting at the middle of Platform 9 and Platform 10, waiting for the rest of his friends to show up. Hani and Mori were already there. "What is it, Hani-senpai?"

Hani wrapped an arm around his leg and smiled brightly. Passerby stopped and stared. After all, it wasn't a normal day that two very good looking boys appeared in a train station, especially not, judging from their appearances, rich ones.

"When is Haru-chan and the others coming over?"

"They should be here soon, Hani!"

Hani smiled brightly and nodded, making an adorable squee! sound, and some of the girls who were passing by internally fainted.

Hani then turned to the man who was currently hoisting him above his shoulders, wearing an award winning poker face. "Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni."

"Takashi, what house do you think I'll get into? Hufflepuff sounds nice, I hope they have cake! I heard they have a Great Hall. Banzai! I hope it has cake! Do you think they will have cake, Takashi?"

" _Hai_."

Tamaki was grinning at the aforementioned conversation, when suddenly and large jolt made him come back to his senses.

"Senpai, _Gomen_! Hikaru pushed me and I stumbled and fell, and _gomen_!" There was no mistaking this voice, it belonged to Haruhi Fujioka. Tamaki tilted up his head to see two twins snickering. While half-heartedly glaring at them, he returned his gaze back to Haruhi.

" _Sore wa daijobudesu,_ Haruhi. Is Kyoya arriving soon?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sure enough, as the words were spoken, the host club's resident shadow lord arrived quietly next to Tamaki, who screeched and fell onto Haruhi.

"Kyoya, don't do that!" There was a muffled choking sound coming from beneath him. "Oh, Haruhi, _gomen_." Tamaki got up and half-heartedly glared at Kyoya. "Just because you're a shadow lord doesn't mean you have to be all….shadowy."

Kyoya rubbed his fingers onto his temple. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He sighed.

Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we should actually board the train now?" She suggested, pointing to a clock that showed that there was only fifteen minutes till the train left. She frowned. "Hang on, when did that clock appear?"

"It was always there, just located where you couldn't see it."

"….Ah."

"Haruhi's right, we should board the train now." Kyoya said,smoothly picking up his luggage and disappearing through a wall.

Hang on…

"KYOYA?" Tamaki's voice rang out through the station. Several passerby turned to stare at him, before dismissing this as a normal occurrence. A hand shot out discreetly out of the wall, and grabbed Tamaki's hand, and pulled him in.

"W-" Tamaki managed to get out, before he saw that he wasn't in King's Cross anymore. Well, he was, but in a different...area? Region?

"I just teleported." He whispered, awed.

Hani and the twin's voice rang out. "Don't tell me, boss, that you never even asked the nice old lady about what to do when you reached the station?" said Kaoru teasingly.

"Oh, shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I know, I'm so cruel, right? Well, I promise you that I'm not dead (yet, anyway. Aren't I just a little ray of sunshine.) I just wanted to finish the manga before I updated again, and I'm proud to say that I have! So...The host club hasn't moved yet and there's no marriage! Anyway, I have 2 reviews! Thank you, guys! Thanks to everyone who read this story! Tamakisenpai, love your username and thank you! The anonymous person who left a review, thanks! I also saw that there weren't many stories like this! Disclaimer: I'm dead broke and that should be enough to let you know that I'm not owning anything except the plot anytime soon.)**

 **Title:** The host club causes havoc (again!)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Pairing(s): Main Pairing:** Tamaki Suoh X Haruhi Fujioka. **Side Pairings** : Ron Weasley X Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass

 **Synopsis:** The Ouran Highschool host club go to Hogwarts, and all hell breaks loose! It sees you simply can't keep these boys (and girl) under control. Of course, they are in the middle of a bloody family reunion with dear old Voldemort, but since when has that ever stopped the rambunctious hosts?

(Conversation held at 9:00 PM inside the Express)

"Woah! This train! It's red! And it has wheels! Ooh, an owl! It's so….owl-like! And is that a _rat?_ It's so cool! Wow! This is so amazing!"

A Hogwarts fifth year wa staring at the fascinated Tamaki, who was peering around everywhere. Actually, he wasn't the only one. The entire train was staring at the odd group. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see such an odd group of people. A blonde kid who was utterly obsessed with, as he referred to it, "commoner's stuff", a adorable child sitting upon a tall stoic dude, a guy who looked like a girl who was repeatedly facepalming himself, two twins who seemed like they would get along with Fred and George, and a guy with glasses in the corner who seemed to pretend he didn't know any of them.

The fifth year decided to act brave and speak up.

"Um.." Dennis Creevey asked Kyoya Ootori. "What _is_ that guy doing?"

The tall man turned around with a frightening smile on his face.

"Making me wish my private bodyguards were here." He spoke, with a menacing glint reflected in his glasses.

Dennis gulped and backed away.

"_And oh, is that a wizarding magazine? Fascinating! Wow, I wonder what candy in here loo-"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Tamaki looked like an earnest puppy.

"Mommy, mommy, can I buy things from here? Please, please?" He cast his signature puppy dog eyes on the host club.

 _Woof._

The twins surrendered.

 _Woof, woof._

Hani and Mori gave in.

 _Woof, woof, woof._

Haruhi budged.

 _Woof, woof, woof, woof._

Kyoya stared. "Fine…..Daddy."

Tamaki leapt up into action. "Okay! I'll have this here, and ooh are those chocolate frogs, ooh are those real, I'll have those, ooh, do those actually have _every_ flavor, ooh cakes, I wonder what cauldron taste like, ooh-"

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. "Well, looks like the boss has found a substitute for commoner's items. Wizarding items."

"Tama-chan, are you going to buy the entire trolley?" Inquired Hani with an adorable smile on his face. Tamaki produced a fistful of galleons from his pocket and turned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Hani-senpai?" Tamaki spoke as he was carrying a mountainous load of candy off to the host's compartment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry James Potter was staring out of the window. He hadn't spoken for quite some time now, and it was obvious that he was deep in thought.

He didn't even want to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to search for Horcruxes. But the portrait of Dumbledore in his office requested him to specifically come, because of a certain prophecy.

And no, he didn't mean his prophecy. A new one, that Professor Trelawney had come up with. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It happened last summer, right after he strode up to Dumbledore's office to talk with the portrait.

 _The moon was high in the sky, a waxy gibbous shape. It's light reflected upon the window of the highest peak of Hogwarts, the Astronomy tower. Inside were two souls, one which was a young, teenage boy, and the other related to a famous seer._

 **Th souls shall be destroyed when the snitch finds it's place, with the guidance of others who may seem contrived. The pink flame among the midst shall extinguish, and only then shall the boy find his place in home.**

" _Wait, Professor? What do you mean? Professor? PROFESSOR?"_

 _The moonlight bounced off the window, and then off a young boy's glasses._

 _A young boy that faced to nightmares in one night._

 _Losing a mentor, and getting another prophecy._

Harry wasn't sure what it meant. But as he stared out of the window of the Hogwart Express, he was sure of one thing.

This school year wasn't going to be any calmer than the last.


End file.
